The New Era
by HexliaRose
Summary: When the earth is being attacked by not just alliens but also shape shifters the new mews must fight for whats right and save the Earth and the first mews who have been stolen by the alliens! Read & Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Tokyo new mews**_

Selena raced though the streets. "What is happening to me?" She thought. A car was racing towards her, but she swiftly dodged it doing a flip in the air and landing on her feet. The people around her just stared. "This cant be happening to me… please no… not now!" She said aloud. Most people stared in shock but a guy smiled. "What is happening to me?" Selena thought aloud, bolted past everyone. "It all started when I was at school, I started to swiftly run past everyone in the hallway, then I stared to think differently… and now I can do THAT?!?" Selena said in an alley, she sat down. "What is wrong with me…" she stared to cry.

"Don't cry…" The voice came form the shadows.

"Huh? Hello?" Selena replied.

"You have ability…"

"Ability… Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare…"

"What!" Selena shot up. "Worst nightmare…"

"Yes… I will kill you before you have the chance to transform…"

"No… Don't." Selena backed up nearly hitting the wall.

The weird, scary, guy held what looked like an octopus but glowing.

Selena gulped. "What IS that?"

"Stop asking stupid questions!"

Selena watched, wide eyed.

"Ready to die?"

Selena backed up a little more, her back flat against the wall.

Suddenly there was a huge black cat but its teeth were yellow and jagged. Its tail hade spicks and its claws were as big as a human!

Selena was shacking all over… "What IS THAT?" She screamed.

The cat hissed and moved its claws towards Selena. She looked at them in horror, closing her eyes tightly her instincts dodged an attack. She landed on her feet behind the cat. It swung its pointed tail at Selena but she did a back flip over the tail almost hitting a tail spick. The cat hissed. It moved its tail again but Selena got hit, she went flying into a wall. The guy came over, he had red hair and yellow eyes. "Looks like this well be easer then I thought." He said.

Selena growled. "Never!" She hissed before kicking the long eared man off her.

Selena got up fast and before the man could grab her she back flipped over him. Her eyes went red as she swiftly bolted past the cat, "There has to be a way out of here…" she thought. But before Selena could dodge another attack from the cat it hit her with a swipe of its claws. She screamed before tumbling to the ground, and then she noticed a crack in the wall. "Perfect… I can easily escape from there…" she thought. She swiftly jumped on the cat, running as fast as she could, she leaped of the tail and into the crack.

It was an old building, spiders hung from the roof and cracks were in the walls followed by ripped wall paper. Selena's blonde hair was now filthy with blood from hitting the wall. Her light blue tank top was dirty with dirt and more blood there was a gash in her side where the cat hade scratched her. Red blood trickled from her gash and down her skirt. She stopped and looked at the gash. "Ow…" she grunted.

Selena turned and saw the cat trying to make the crack bigger, it hissed.

"Its time for my escape…" Selena whispered.

She swiftly ran down the broken stairs and out the back door. She suddenly collapsed. The blood looked redder in the sunset. She shut her eyes. "That's it… I'm going to die." She thought.

The blackness seemed to crush her in her nightmare. She heard the voice of the man over, over, and over again in her mind. "I will kill you" it seemed to repeat. Selena's thoughts crushed her spirit as she had her ever lasting nightmare. All she thought about was the man, the cat, the… blood. The whispers of the man got loader slowly causing pain in her heart.

Her eyes shot open… "I'm… Alive?" She whispered. Then she noticed she was in a hospital room.

"Yes." Said a blonde guy, he was kind of cute in a way.

"Who are you…?"

"I'm Elliot."

"Why are you here…? Why am I here…?"

"You're here because I saved you… You have been asleep for a week and I just came to visit my next mew…" He whispered.

"Next mew…?"

"Yes, you are part fox…"

"Fox?" That expanded EVERYTHNG, starting from school. "Is that why that guy tried to kill me?"

"Yes."

Selena didn't know what to say, she was just shocked…

"The reason your parents aren't worried is because I told them that you were hit by a car…"

Selena was confused, why couldn't her parents know the truth?

"You're healed. You can leave." Said the nurse nearby.

"Thank you…" Selena said.

Selena walked behind Elliot, "So what do I do? Why am I a mew?"

"You're a mew because the red fox is in your blood… You fight Aliens and now Shape-shifters"

"There are Aliens here and Shape-shifters?"

"Yes, they want our planet."

"And how am I going to fight them? I'm just a girl."

"No. You're not just a girl you're a MEW, you have fox blood in you. You have power."

"Power? Then why didn't I use it?"

"You didn't have your pendent."

"Pendent?"

"Yes, your power pendent."

"What does a power pendent do?"

"It lets you transform."

"I can transform?"

"Yes, so you can fight. Luckily I knew you would come, I spent time and made one for you and the 5 others."

"There are others? Are they foxes too?"

"No, they are other animals. I'll tell you more in the café."

"Ok." Selena agreed with a nod, she followed him.

When they arrived at the café, Elliot explained to Selena everything she needed to know except… "Elliot? Were there others? Before us…"

"Yes… but the problem is they got captured. The aliens and shape-shifters are stronger now then ever. That's why you're here."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Selena just stared… _Mew…_ _I'm a mew…._ _He's got to be joking… but he sounds pretty serious… oh crap… he IS serious... isn't he. _

"Selena, why are you blanking out?" Elliot asked.

Selena shook her head. "No reason…."

"Ok…" Elliot took Selena down the stairs of the café.

"Hello" said a brown haired guy politely.

"Hi…" Selena replied.

"Wesley, this is Selena… she's a mew." Elliot said

Wesley nodded. Selena didn't really know what was going on she just stood there and watched.

"She's one of the six… There are six right?" Asked Wesley.

"I think there are…" Elliot said.

Selena watched with-out a word.

"Selena is the fox, back in the alley you could tell…" Elliot said.

_Was he fallowing me…? _Selena thought.

"Selena… you're going to have to find the others…" Elliot said.

"Alright?" Selena said smally.

"Great!" Said Wesley.

"You will have Mini Mew with you so you can find them easier." Elliot said

"Ok… but who's Mini Mew?" Selena asked

"A fluffy pink robot." Said Wesley

"I'm Mini mew! I'm Mini mew!" A little puffball said.

"Hi." Selena said. "Do I start now…?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm on it."

Selena walked down the street looking for another 'mew'. _I'm never going to find one at this rate. _She had found none since she started two hours ago. She sighed and sat down. _Oh, how long is this going to take!!! _She looked at her book bag, where mini mew had hid. "Mini mew… this is taking forever…" The little fluff ball did not reply. She got up again, _better start looking again. _

After several minutes she heard a scream. "Yes something to do!!!" _My first battle ever!!!! _She raced to where she had heard it.

Someone was getting attacked by a huge rat; it was purple with blood reed spikes. _Gross…. _"Metamorphoses!!!" She screamed. Before kissing her pendent and transforming.

"For the earth's well being, I will be forced to kill you!" Selena said and then made a little air kiss movement and a smile, with a short wink afterwards. She was in a short dress with a cute bow in the back, her hair changed color from blonde to red, and her eyes were now a light purple. _Wow…. _Her fox tail wagged a little in the cold breeze and her fox ears twitched.

"Oh, great another mew…" Said a green haired guy, with long ears flashbacks of the red headed man brought Selena to attention. "'For the Earth's well being, I will be forced to kill you….?' Oh, give me a break!" He stared to laugh.

"Who are you!?!" Selena said.

"I'm Dren and I am here to kill you." Dren said

"Oh great…." Selena muttered.

"Attack her!" Dren ordered the rat.

The rat hissed, and swung its tail at Selena, it was too fast to dodge and made Selena cry with pain as she hit a tree. Her vision started to blur as the monster rat came closer. Just in time she heard someone else's cry. "Leave her alone!"

Selena closed her eyes once the world started to spin. _Who was that? _

After a while she woke up, still hurting. What she saw made her jump. _Another mew!!!! _ This mew was in a midnight blue dress with a large black bow in the back and black strings coming from it, she had grey bat wings and ears. "Take this!" said Selena as she screamed out the first thing that came to mind. "Amber sword!"

After the monster and alien had left the other mew crept slowly forward to Selena. "Relax, I'm a mew too! We are partners."


End file.
